


The 4th Golden Deity

by Durtle



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durtle/pseuds/Durtle
Summary: What if there was a 4th Goddess instead of three? What are the origins of the Golden Goddesses? Why haven’t the 4th goddess ever been mentioned in the series? What does Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf have to do with all of this? And most importantly, why is the 4th goddess a boy?





	The 4th Golden Deity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published and any criticism is much needed. Enjoy the story!

Before time and space existed there was a realm that was filled with destruction and monsters. Chaos and terror were spread everywhere. It was horrific for even the Goddesses to stand.

This realm was specifically chosen by the three Golden Goddesses to cleanse the chaos and set in a new order. The three goddesses are Din the red Goddess, Nayru the blue goddess and Farore the green goddess. They all wore long strap dresses, have sandals and are all glowing their respective colors.

All three looked down from the heavens to analyze the horrific destruction going down in the realm. Nayru spoke up "It would seem that we have to be careful when fixing this broken realm. The creatures have destroyed so much of this dimension that putting the back the rip pieces would be difficult as it is likely very fragile." She concluded and looked back to her sisters expecting to give their inputs.

Din sighed and didn't look up "Yeah and not to mention we also have to re-create new pieces so this reality can hold itself." When she looked back at her blue sister, she gave a loud yawn "I rather we destroy the monsters first so I can get in the mood. Re-creating the pieces is rather tiresome don't ya think?"

Farore just smirked "You just want to get into fights rather than start the boring parts" Din gave her an annoyed look but also shrugged at her response. The green sister laughed "Ha ha...Come on I know how you think you even blasted a cross-dimensional creature before just because, and I quote, 'It looked at me funnily'. That thing didn't have even eyes it was blind!" Din looked about ready to explode before Nayru quietly interjected and reminded them of their task. The red sister calmed down and took a step front to take the lead for their creation.

As the goddesses were about to descend into the realm they were interrupted by a loud (annoying) voice. “HEy!!! WAit FoR Me!!” Din groaned, Nayru sighed and Farore giggled. As they all thought ‘Here we go again’.The sisters turned and were approached by another (smaller) deity. This deity was (a lot) smaller than them and has blond hair which was contradicting with his purple glow over his form. He is wearing a white tunic and has no footwear. When he arrived he looked up and asked in a whiny (distort) tone “WHere arE yOu GuYs goInG? I tHOugHt i WAs goInG tO hElp tOo.”

The three Goddesses glanced at each other hoping the other would able explain to the younger deity. Eventually, Farore relented and explain to them “Listen...Tetra is not that we...forgot about you it's just that...we believe that you weren’t ready for this type of...um...responsibility” Din snorted and muttered sarcastically “Yeah right” Nayru and Farore glared at Din. The red sister just shrugged in response. “The point is that we believe that reconstructing this realm might be too much for you even with us helping to create it .”

“BUT I aM rEaDy!” Tetra whined. “I WaNt tO HElp In cREaTing a NeW rEaLM wITh OuR INfluEnCE.” Din just gave him a blanked stare and responded “Oh yeah what are you going to offer to this new realm?” He hesitated.“Um...I cOulD...um...gIvE mY OpTImiSM?” He finished the sentence with a question as he gave a sheepish smile. Din, Farore, and Nayru just gave him a blank look than they all sighed.

Nayru intervened “Look it’s not that we don’t think your not powerful enough it’s just we are not sure what you can offer to this new existence of reality. This is a delicate universe that requires a gentle push in the right direction. Our offerings will help guide it. Don’t misunderstand this but your offerings are...unpredictable so we don’t need this realm to be more chaotic than it already is. We can do this in another realm that might need your influence. Okay?” The little deity wanted to retort but paused when he saw a glare from the red goddess as if telling him to agree or else. He gave a sigh “Okay I can stay here while you guys do your own thing down there.”

Nayru smiled “Thank you for understanding”. She looked back at her sisters and gave a nod to signify. Farore tries to cheer him up "Don't worry Tetra we won't be out too long." She gave him a thumbs up which he gave back. After that, they disappeared in a flash of light. Tetra just stood there alone and slumped. He eventually sighed out of boredom and yelled out “HYLIAA!!!”. A flash of light appeared next to him and took a form of a blonde hair girl wearing a long white nightgown. Hylia bowed.

“Hello, Master Tetra what assistance do you want me to provide?” Terra huffed in annoyance “I DoN’t WAnT AsSistaNcE HylIa wHa-” Hylia interrupted.“Then is there a reason you called me over?” She asked with a smile. Tetra, who is slightly annoyed, continued  “AS I Was SAyIng wHaT I WANt Is foR yOu To HanG oUt wITh mE.” Hylia complied and sat next to him.

Tetra and Hylia both look down at the sisters as they were descending down to the realm. “Hylia” The said person turned and was surprised his voice didn’t distort like it normally would meaning he was upset. Tetra took the motion for him to continue.

“I do sometimes wonder if there is any purpose for a cursed deity like me?” Tetra wonders out loud as he was looking down where his sisters were. Hylia didn’t say anything to the rhetorical question as she saw the look of sad longing on his face.

And thats exactly when the dream ended.  
\---------------------  
Link was startled awake from his bed as if he woke up from a nightmare and started looking around his room as if searching for something. Once he slows his breathing and confirms there is nothing suspicious in his house, he lay back down thinking over what happened. He turned his head, looked at his window and saw the sun has risen indicating its already morning.

He lay on his bed for a minute and started getting dress as his stomach growled.

It’s only when he was cooking his breakfast one thought kept playing as he is sizzling his eggs.

“What was I dreaming about?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading there will be more chapters in the future.


End file.
